A charm's obsession
by kitkat2150
Summary: So this is a dark femslash type story. inspired by DaNextDarkLord story except without the death. Charmcaster devises a plan to get revenge on Gwen. 1ST PERSON POV
1. Chapter 1

The burning sensation thrusted upon you like nothing you had ever encountered before. It laid there etching away at the deepest corners of your mind driving the you to a senseless insanity. Like a bird without wings you are vulnerable and open to attack by ridicule and satire by your conscience. It was her fault; always her fault. The scorned redheaded girl. The girl that tormented you twisting your mind into one demented and lunatic. You clutched your temples just thinking of the redhead as she sat there on the leather couch contemplating the plan of pure evilness it was golden. The four walls closed in on you concealed your innermost thoughts. They were dark, dreary and rundown just like your mind.

The bags under your eyes concealed more than just sleepless nights, more than just the OCD you could brew in your screwball of a head, it concealed your personality. Your left eye twitched three times as you stared down at the fire. It reminded you of the flames of long flamed locks that streaked down her back. Her back. You grit your teeth as your fingers clutch the arms of the chairs threatening to break but you won't allow it. You relax your hands thinking of your uncle and how he told you to calm down, to get over it and move on but you can't I mean; how could you? It was her, her who destroyed your hopes and dreams of ruling a world. Her who left you second choice to a man who used you.

It was her fault. You won't stand for it though. no. Why should you stand for it.

You get up grab the nearest instrument next to you and throw it into the fire letting it shatter and break like thunder shuttering the Earth. The flames bursted into the room scratching at the walls threatening to light them with you inside but you don't move an inch.

You stand there ready for anything cause you're not afraid.

You were going to get your revenge no matter what so you sit down gently as your eyes focus back on the fire and you think about your plan, your evil obsession.

* * *

Inspired by DaNextDarkLord story forever mine. Hope you guys like please, please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ben, this place gives me the creeps" A female voice examined the room as she shivered in the moist factory air. "Relax Gwen, we'll go in and we'll go out. Simple as that" Kevin stated wrapping an arm around her body as they walked into the dimly lit rundown old newspaper factory not knowing of what lurked from the rooftop beams above. "Besides Ben still needs to meet up with his 'contact'" Kevin mocked chuckling lightly as the boy rolled his eyes. "It's legit" he stated as birds begin to chatter upon the beams.

"What was that?" Gwen asked freaking out. You look down on the scene your purple eyes latched the girl shivering afraid of you. A smile becomes hard to get rid of on your lips as you jump down four metres to the ground without a sound. "Charmcaster?" Ben gasped as he took a step back all ready to open fire on you but you place your hand up. "Relax" You tell them calmly as you turn your staff meekly in your hands. "I'm not here to fight you" you snicker lightly as you turn your attention to all but the redhead not backing down. Her hands are lit like the Fourth of July. She doesn't trust you. You frown thinking this is going to be harder than you thought.

"I don't trust you" The green eyed beauty sneers bringing her hands near her body ready to fight. You just shrug and turn your attention back to Ben. He stares you in the eye wondering what your contemplating until he relaxes.

"Stand down Gwen" He orders turning to his cousin.

You smirk as she tries to argue with him but her attempts fail as he's the leader; he's in charge not her.

She groans letting the power slide from her hands and return back to the rest of the body. She turns to you crossing her arms and glaring so hard that you could see fire in her eyes. "What do you want, Charmcaster?" Kevin also crosses his arms.

"I want to help you" you tell them smiling so brightly and innocently. Gwen mutters under her breath covered by a groan ready to tell her cousin that this is all just a trap but Kevin beats him to it. "How do we know this isn't just some trap?" Kevin asks arching an eyebrow. You take hold of your staff staring down at the fine dark brown texture of it. "When I spoke to my dad a while ago" You begin but Gwen interrupts you.

"After killing us"

'Smartmouth' you glare at her forcing all your anger into the tension in your hands.

"I only did that so I could see him again. You would've done the same but I realised it was wrong" You tell them sighing. "My dad was the greatest hero I had ever known; he saved people poor or rich, good or bad" You close your eyes looking sad. "And look how I turned out" You tell them. "Truthfully, I don't think I want to be evil anymore. I want to make my dad proud, I want to be good; I want to be a hero" You tell them. "I told my uncle and he didn't like it so he kicked me out. I've got nowhere else to go" You slump taking your acting to a serious level. You stare into their eyes for belief and approval.

You find it in Ben's, you find it in Kevin's, you don't find it in her's. "You're lying" She grits her teeth. You want to hit her round the head with your staff but you relax as much as you can. "I've got nowhere to go" You try to explain. "Gwen," Ben staring his cousin in the eye trying to make her calm down before turning back to you. "I'm going to trust you...for now" Ben warns you. You smile and nod as Gwen shakes her head walking off. "I better go talk to her" Kevin lets his arms drop to his side before turning and chasing her down.

"You said you don't have a place to stay?" Ben asks gently letting his guard down.

"well there's this place but it's not exactly cosy" You try to make a joke to let his guard down.

It works.

He's smirking now and snickering lightly. "You're right. The only place I can think of is Gwen's or the garage and I don't think Gwen's in the best mood to go and ask right now" Ben told her smirking.

"I'll stay in the garage. it's a least got to be better than here" You joke walking over to him your heels not even making the slightest sound.

He smiles at you.

"Common" he tells you guiding him towards the car where Gwen is glaring and Kevin is still trying to settle her down.

* * *

so this stories just going to be short chapters easy to read and everything. It's strange writing in Charmcasters POV aka the villian but it's kinda fun at the same time. Anyway tell me what you think and please review. :3


	3. Chapter 3

So there you are still sitting on a rundown green sofa in a bright lit up garage. It was bigger than you anticipated. A lot bigger. The sounds of shuffling could be heard beyond a green and black car as wrenches and other metal tools were dropped to the ground as well as groaning.

'Idiot' you thought to youself as he picked up yet another tool from his redbox. Probably wasn't even his. "Kevin usually does this for me" The brunette told her as he lifted the hood and checked around. You put on a smile as you check your fingernails. "Why isn't he here now doing it for you?" You ask trying to make conversation and seem a little friendly. "I'm pretty sure he's around Gwen's" He tells you uncaringly as if this a common event. You turn your head to him reading his body language. "Is he always round there?" You asked trying to make it seem casual. He snickers and rolls his eyes. "A better question is: when isn't he round there?" He jokes. It makes you tense your hand.

'Always' You think to yourself. This is going to be a problem. "So about your uncle" He begins. "He's not gonna try and hunt you down is he?'' he looks you straight in the eye.

''I don't think so. My uncle's evil but not that evil. It's kinda the reason why he hasn't set out to get you guys back yet'' you tell him relaxing back on the sofa. ''Or just lazy'' you hear Ben say as he turns back to his car.

As if on cue you hear the sounds of tires screaming across the ground coming closer and closer. The garage door swings up as the breaks are hit and the car comes to a jumping holt. Two people leap out of the car and immediately face the green eyed brunette.

''We got Forever Knights out in Downtown, you in?" Kevin asks pointing with his thumb to his car. Ben nods getting all serious as you stare at them waiting to be noticed. They hop into their cars. "Charmcaster you coming?" Ben asks you. You nod getting quietly off the sofa as the redhead's eyes follow you towards the opposite car.

You choose to ignore her.

Right now the less attention you draw to her the better.

* * *

The highway's empty just like the night sky. No people inside; no stars outside. You stare at the oncoming building; another rundown old factory. They must visit a lot of them' you think to yourself.

'it's probably where Gwen get's her close' you joke to yourself snickering lightly. "what's so funny?" Ben asks wanting in. "I was just thinking how many times a day you visit a rundown old factory with bad guys in it?" you tell him a smirk attracting your lips. He smiles and laughs. "at least once a day" he replies continuing to watch the road as the car in front of him comes to a silent holt. "Guess we're here'' Ben mutters clicking his seatbelt off and retracting it into it's holdall before opening the door and getting out. You follow his lead as he walks over to the other two people. One still glaring at you still not in any mood to let you out of her sight. You feel like slapping for even looking at you.

'Keep glaring while you still can, Gwenny' You tell her in your mind as you and her lock eyes.

Her eyes search you up and down waiting for something to happen.

''Want something, Gwen?'' you ask her trying to get the mocking tone out of your voice.

You fail though. It makes her face grim as she turns away and walks into the factory. ''Gwen wait. We need a plan'' Ben calls out to her but all they hear is the sounds of gunfire as pink and yellow lights flash from the broken dust-filled windows.

In an instance three men in armour fly out threw the window and land directly in-front of your boots. You stare at them with wide eyes; they're unconscious. Another five come sprilling out and land just a few metres away from the car and you. Soon enough the shots seem to cease as the redhead comes out throwing two more towards you. She comes over to you with a painful stare. It sinks into your heart as you can feel it burning deep within.

Her lips part as she stares into your purple eyes. The green mixing with the purple seems all too familiar with you.

''No'' She whispers to you before bashing into you shoulder to shoulder and getting into the passenger side seat of Kevin's car.

You're still in shock as you stare at the bodies. She's gotten more and more powerful over the years. She's just threatened you, daring you to even try. It eats you up. You need to think about your plan more and be ready for this. She's too powerful. Too powerful for her own good. You turn to the two still left outside. Kevin staring at you. He shrugs before escaping you sight and getting into the car driving off.

''Common help me get these guys down to the station'' Ben asks you.

_No. _

It seems more of a demand.

You oblige.

_For now._

* * *

The next day you're walking up to the driveway of a four story house. It's like a family home cross a mansion. You can't help but stare at it's beauty. You can hear people whispering. They aren't happy. Not in the least. ''Dude, she's going to be pissed'' You hear the older dark haired man say. ''She'll get over it'' Ben wipes his remark off. The brown eyed boy frowns.

''If she's not happy then I'm not happy'' Kevin crosses his arms. You rolls your eyes walking up to them. ''We're on the same team now, She'll just have to get used to me being around'' You tell them demandingly. They both stare at you both about to burst out laughing.

_What's so funny?_

Ben straightens up trying to shove your remark away. ''Let's just go inside'' Ben tells them letting the door swing open. The house is really fancy. You guess the family really like the colour red. Burgundy red. They stop just before the stairs. ''Listen, I know this isn't the best time but after what happened yesterday; I think you guys need to talk to each other'' Ben suggested. You turn to looks at him. His eyes were serious.

He wasn't suggesting.

It was a demand.

You nod and walk up the stairs.

''Third door on your left'' Ben calls out to you. You nod and begin to walk in the direction.

* * *

You stand there at the foot of the enemies door. You've already entered her lair and now you're only a few metres away from her. A few metres away from her destruction. You smile reconsidering tapping on the door. you place your right hand on the door knob and open it as quietly as possible to see the tidy but messy room. It's surrounded by piles of books mainly maths and latin ones as well as a few spell books which some are yours, others are your uncles and some...some you've never even seen before.

You pick up the first one you see. It's your old one, the one which she took off you when you were 16. You're pretty annoyed she stole it but you're reluctant she hasn't thrown it away. You put it back down and walk over to her desk. She's sitting their with her head on it. She's still holding a pen in her hand and still wearing her glasses. Something inside strikes you.

There's a feeling.

A feeling of worry, of anger, of love. You wanna hold her; the girl you've been wanting dead for years but you hate her so much that you want to slam her pretty face on the desk and watch her glasses shatter her face.

Then there's... you gulp. You walk over to her. She's mumbling words under her breath like 'Kevin' 'no' 'Kevin don't' she's trapped in a nightmare you can't make out. You stare down at her worried.

You want to stop her thinking about him so you take her shoulder and shove her enough to make her eyes open. ''Kevin?'' she asks lifting her face off the desk only to find a piece of paper stuck to her cheek. ''No'' you tell her gently as you remove the paper from her face. She's still not quite aware of where she is or even who you are but she seems relaxed.

She removes her glasses and rubs her eyes. You couldn't blame her for being tired. She's surprised where Gwen finds the time to do this. You wonder how often she goes to school. How long it takes for her to catch up.

She stares up at you her eyes still a little blurry. You can already tell that she made you out. Her eyes widened. Her chest tightens. She shakes her head and falls off her seat and into the corner. ''What are you doing here? Where's Ben and Kevin? How'd you get in my room?'' She's interrogating you now. She's scared. You can tell; her eyes are shaking from their cornier.

''Calm down'' you raise your hands in defence.

''Ben and Kevin are down stairs. He make me go up here to talk to you'' You tell her backing away and giving her as much space as she needs to calm down. She takes it staggering up and moving back to the desk and sitting down. ''Did Ben ask or Kevin?'' She asks you. You stare down at her books and pick one of the foreign one's up. ''What does it matter?'' You ask her.

She doesn't answer back. She sitting on the edge of her seat awaiting an answer. You look up at her as you sit on the end of her bed. ''Ben'' You tell her easing her mind. She relaxes a little and removes the tension from her hands.

''You've got a lot of books'' You tell her as she glares. ''Which aren't your's'' You tell her.

This time it's your turn to glare.

''I return them'' She tells you getting up and walking over to the window stretching.

''I know'' you force a smile trying to make her lighten up. She turns to you kind of glad that you're not mad at her for taking your books without permission. She turns back to the window. It must've been at least 7'oclock. Too early for a person who studies all night to be woken up. ''There's some robots attacking Upperton if you're ready to hit something'' You tell her. She crossed her arms as you get up and place the book down.

''I'll be down in 20minutes'' She tells you watching your every move. You nod. ''Just remember to save some of the bad guys for me'' You smile to her as you walk out. She just stares at you with no emotion apparent on her face.

You smirk.

She's starting to trust you.

* * *

So yeah new chapter. Hope you guys liked it we're starting to see Charmcaster's confused emotions followed by Gwen's psychopathic one's. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

You're standing there at the back of the living room with your arms crossed and glaring at the two boys. They were talking about some car mechanics... something about 30 questions. You look up at a mirror nearby the stairs one that would barely be used. You sit down on the settee awaiting the redhead to get ready. These people were slack especially for hero's. To you these people were ridiculous especially for superhero's. In an instance you hear the footsteps of heels hitting the wooden floor with haste. You look up to see the redhead in her school uniform with a bag carelessly swung over one shoulder. Your eyes widen. You forgot she was only sixteen. "After we take care of the robots can you drop me off at the library?" Gwen asked as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she spoke to Kevin in particular. Ben looked over to her and nodded before looking over to his colleague who also nodded.

"We better get a move on then if we want to catch the robots from dimension 12 before they teleport again" Kevin stated shoving his hand in his pocket and pulling out a set of car keys before he turned to you. Gwen looks over to you her eyes narrowed contemplating her thoughts in her head before her gaze turned to the ground. "You coming or what?" Kevin asks you. It causes you to stand and glare at her as she walks off outside pulling out a book and reading in the meantime. You guess that she usually doesn't like to be disturbed as much as you thought.

You nod walking over to them asking them to hurry up. "We should take my car. I'll be faster" Kevin said following Gwen's lead and walking out.

"I wanted to drive" Ben pouts walking out after Kevin.

You roll your eyes and walk out.

* * *

Next thing you know you're fighting a bunch of killer robots. You fire a disc at one's head before it explodes and falls to the ground setting the grass a lite with fire and the air with grey smoke. It's kinda hard fighting in a primary school ground. Kinda awkward too. You feel like you're five again fighting in the schoolyard at lunch time except in this scenario your twenty one fighting again killer robots from god knows where. You turn to your side letting the energy slip from your hands as your eyes land on Kevin.

You wonder who badly the redhead would hurt if you took Kevin away from her. You shrug. '_Best not to try it again_' you let your hands ignite with power. '_Though it really did hurt her_' you smile and aim for a robot approaching the redhead from behind. It alites in flames and collapses to the ground as her attention is still focussed towards the one in front of her.

She turns to her shoe in shock at the robot only inches away from crushing her.

You smile as she stares at you with fire blazing behind her.

She shields herself wincing her eyes closed ready to take the impact of your power.

'BANG'

The robot collapses to the ground next to her foot. She can feel the heat radiating off the hunk of metal. She opens one eye and stares at you as you just flash a sly smirk in her direction. She opens the other eye and looks around her to see the two robots which almost killed her. She brings her shield down and gulps before turning her attention back to you. "Thanks" she mutters under her breath about to walk off but you don't want to let it go. "Err...what was that Gwenny? I couldn't hear you" You tell her bringing your hand towards your left ear and leaning over a little. You watch her angry stare as she strides away. "I said: Thankyou" Gwen tells you her voice picking up a little. You smile and follow her towards Kevin whose helping Ben off the ground. "Do you still need a head, Gwen?" Ben asks dusting himself as he stared towards his twin cousin. She shook her head still feeling a little jumpy as you walk behind her watching her every move. You can't help but stare her up and down. It sends a tingling sensation pulse throughout your back. You close your eyes trying to shaking the feeling off. "Thanks, by the way" You open your eyes to see Kevin staring at you. You look around to see Ben dragging Gwen over to the sidelines arguing with her over something. "For what?" You ask the hint of venom on your tongue. "Saving Gwen. I saw you blow up those robots which were sneaking up on her" he tells you grateful but at the same time not trying to look it. He leans back onto his back foot shoving his hands into his pocket as he glimpses over to the bickering family. She's shakes her head before gripping onto her hair feeling light headed. You watch as Ben places a hand on her shoulder telling her to go lay down in the backseat of his car. She refuses turning her head slightly to see you and Kevin. She can tell your both ease-dropping. She shakes her head closing her eyes and walking off back to the cars. You smile. She doesn't like to be seen as weak around you. It makes the smile return to your face. You can't wait to make your move on her.

* * *

That night you walk up the stairs towards her room. The floor don't creak. It makes you wonder how old the house is. 'Mines older' you think to yourself childishly as you turn left and walk towards the third door on your right. You don't knock instead you open it to see Gwen asleep on her bed. She's laying on her side cuddled up against a magic book. Your's in particular. You walk up to her about to take it but then a feeling hold you back. You want to be that book. Your eyes widen. You shake your head trying to get your thoughts together. 'Remember you're here only to make her suffer' you think to yourself before grabbing her shoulder and ruffly shake her. She winces her eyes gently and stares up at you. She tenses not knowing whether to scream at you for being in her room or to shout at you for being in her room. "Relax" you tell her after she gets up on her shoulder moving away. You raise your hands up in the air as slowly as you can trying not to scare her. The fact that you're trying to get her to trust you doesn't stop the wicked smirk from coming to your lips. You like it when she's scared it makes you think that you have power over her. "What are you doing in my room?" She demands sliding away from you. You lick your front teeth trying to wipe away the smirk. It's not working really well so you decide to explain yourself. "Your cousin asked me over" you tell her. Her eyebrow arches as she lifts herself off the bed backing away to the opposite side of the room. "Ben's not here" She tells you in disbelief.

You place your hands down to your side and relax onto her bed. "He wanted you and I to go on a mission together. To get to know and trust each other" you place your hands behind your head and allow your eyelids to slide closed. You can tell she staring right at you deciding whether or not you're lying. "I'm ringing him" she tells you. You frown as she walks over to her phone.

"Don't bother. He's on a date with Julie and he's dragging Kevin along" You open your eyes and turn your head to find her bent over with her phone loosely in her hand staring at you. "He said he was going to turn his phone off so he won't be disturbed" she stares at the device in her hands. She's thinking...about what Ben said to her last night.

'We can't be a team Gwen if we don't trust one another' his voice rung through her head. She opens her eyes and grits her teeth in annoyance. "Fine" She puts her phone down as you look towards her innocently. "But if this is a trap then you're toast" she warns you eye glaring with her index finger pointing at you. You roll your eyes not taking the threat lightly.

"Whatever, can we just get going" you stand up.

"I've got better things to do than argue with you all night" You tell her walking over to the door.

She's shocked by your words.

You smirk keeping your back to her as you walk down the stairs towards the outside.

* * *

"Where are we going again?" the redhead asks as you tell her to take a left. "Grand central. Take another left" you inform her as she acknowledges. "There's suppose to be" In an instance bumps rattle throughout the car as its pushed to its top speed.

You groan.

"Remind me again why you have to borrow your mum's car?" you ask her as she grips the wheel tighter with clenched teeth.

"Remind me again why you don't have one?" she mimics. 'childish' you roll your eyes looking out the window.

"Zombozo and his gang are there.

They're planning on blowing the whole station up" you inform her.

She puts her foot down speeding down a 80 zone.

"Then we better get there soon" she whispers seriously.

* * *

You both sneak in through the top to see Zombozo tapping on the ground furiously with his foot and watching his clock. "Oh common, this is taking too long" Zombozo tells the three others surrounding him. One breathing on the pole in the centre melting it to liquid, another lifting boxes and throwing them around the place. The other one is just standing there with her hands on her hips, she doesn't look impressed at all.

"I don't see any bomb" Gwen whispers into your ear. You gulp. 'How could these idiots forget to bring a bomb, even a fake one' You wince deciding on letting your frustration out on them later before turning round to Gwen. "Maybe they've hidden it somewhere" You whisper back to her reasoning. She thinks about it before nodding. "Lets go find out where they left it then" Gwen tells you jumping down from the rafters and rolling into the shadows. You smile loving her confidence. She's not going to be confident for long. You jump down this time with a large thud awakening the gang.

Zombozo's smiling so wickedly towards you right now. You smile back nodding. "GET EM' BOYS" Zombozo tells them. The two ghastly males launch at you as Gwen still remains hidden refusing to give away her location. Frightwig turns on her heel and crosses her arms towards Zombozo. He turns to her twiddling his thumbs. "And ladies" He sighs as she smiles tensing her hands into fists.

"My pleasure" She tell him running off to fight you.

'Anytime now, Gwen' you think to yourself staring over to her. You let the manna slide down towards your finger-tips and form a bright glowing ball. You fire it straight towards Acid Breaths throat.

'BANG' he collapses to the ground allowing you the time to recharge and aim towards the larger ghoul-like male. You aim towards his chest, once, twice, three times you fire at him but he's going down. He's now seconds away from hitting you right in the head. Your arms flair up in defence. 'BANG' you yelp as something hits your feet. You look down to see Thumb Skull's head right on your feet. You groan glaring towards Gwen whose only now finally decided to act. "Took you long enough" you complain at her. "I was lining up a shot" Gwen replies looking over to Zombozo to see him staring in shock. "Make your move" she mocks towards him. He stares at you then back at her then back to you.

"Frightwig" He calls out. In an instance Gwen's foot is grabbed by her whip like hair. She flips her upside down her head banging on the ground knocking any thought of fighting back out of her head. A few more strands latch themselves onto Gwen's body wrapping themselves around her. You see her wincing as Zombozo smiles. Thumb Skull and Acid Breath pick themselves up.

You nod at the two of them just before Gwen turns her head to see you get punched in the face and shoved down to the floor. You pretend to be injured and in a lot of pain. "Forget Charmcaster. Focus on the redhead" Zombozo tells them. In an instance the boys surround themselves around Frightwig. "Not me you idiots her" She points towards Gwen. They stare at her clueless but nod. They enclose the girl Thumb Skull ready's his fist as Gwen squirms trying to get her arms free to block the attack. Just as he's about to punch her in the mouth.

She springs her hands loose summoning up a shield. He yells in pain gripping his hand. "AWWWW. She broke my hand, she broke my hand" She tilts her body upwards spending a bolt of manna towards Frightwig. She screams collapsing to the ground as the redhead picks herself up getting into her fighting stance. She takes a glace over to your 'unconscious' body as you lay there trying to look asleep.

"CHARMCASTER?" she shouts desperately.

You pretend you can't hear her and leave her to face off against the four villains. You watch her as she fights furiously at the three of them blocking off each of their attacks but she's getting tired.

"CHARMCASTER?" she calls to you again turning her back to the others. They get up ready to attack her as she huffs and puffs. She sents a side kick Frightwigs ways, an uppercut to Acid Breath and a turning kick to Thumb Head. She turns to you cupping her hands around her mouth. "CHARMCASTER?" She shouts at the top of her lungs one last time. You can see Zombozo sneaking up on her with a metal rod in his hands. You smile and pretend to wake up. "err...what happened?" You place a hand on your head looking delirious.

Gwen sighs in relief but it's gone in an instance when she's smacked over the head. Instantly she collapses to the ground wincing her eyes closed. You get up off the ground as the Circus Freak trio surround her. Frightwig restrains her legs and arms with her long strands of hair as the others whip her mainly in the back. Thumb Skull begins smashing his foot right into her stomach over and over as Acid breath grabs her hair beginning to punch his fist right into her face beating her sorry ass to a pulp. You dust yourself off watching the horrible scene with a blank stare. You can't help but feel sorry for her. You cross your arms as you notice Zombozo coming over to you. "Isn't this just a pretty site" He chuckles deeply as he decides to watch with you. You can hear her groaning and whimpering in pain. You can tell that she's trying to beg for them to stop but can't get a word out due to Acid Breaths continuous beating. "Yeah..." you breathe out. The guilt and pains starting to puncture your heart right now. You don't know how long you can take to watch the violent scene. "...It is" you sighed. "You wanna take a swing?" He asks. You shake your head. She's starting to fall unconscious now.

There's only a few groans escaping her lips from her tense breathing. "No" you tell him sharply. He shrugs. "Don't mind if I do then" He turns to them. "Boys" He calls out for them to stop. FrightWig and Acid Breath back off but ThumbSkull doesn't.

He just continued to beat her.

You're starting to get annoyed. Your hands alite with anger.

You aim towards his chest. He goes flying across the room. "ENOUGH" you scream. You look over to the girl dripping in blood, sweat and tears. She shaking gripping onto her stomach with shaking hands. She can barely breath. You walk over to her gently placing a hand on her shoulder. You inspect her eyes. Half open and rolled back. Her nose and mouth are streaking down a waterfall of blood, it's drenched her sweater and, what used to be, white school shirt. You can just barely see the green in them. You grab her wrapping an arm around her back. She groans in pain as you lift her up into your warm arms.

You look down to her as her head's nodding back and forth as you begin to walk towards the exit. "I still want my free hit, Charmcaster" Zombozo shouts out as you walk away.

* * *

So new chapter. The next chapter is Charmcaster's plan coming into play. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive back to her house was slow. On occasions you look back into the rear-view mirror to keep an eye on her. You should've laid a towel down before placing her on the seat. They're dark seats but you could make a red patch if you lean in closer especially with her mouth open and the blood spilling out. You turn right at a junction and drive down the road to her's. You just can't believe that you actually saved her life. Her life. Your grip tenses on the steering wheel. You should've teleported. It would've been faster. You park the car and let yourself out before grabbing the passenger backseat door. You sigh opening it and taking her hips dragging her out and closing the door. You look down on her, her backs towards you and her shirts ripped...badly. You drag her towards the front door reaching into her back pocket of her skirt and pull out her keys.

You see her wince and and strain in pain as the door opens. Yeah, the guilts beginning to settle in but you had to do it.

It was the only choice.

Carefully, you place her down on the settee onto her back. She groans tensing her hands sinking her claws into the cushioning. You gulp trying to turn her over to see the back of her shirt and sides with fine gashes shredded into her skin. Her shirts completely ruined. You let her sleep on her side hoping she'd be more comfortable. The bloods beginning to stain the couch. You need to get her out of those clothes and cleaned up. You take her yet again this time carrying her. You can't imagine the kind of pain she's in as you take her into the bathroom and place her down into the bathtub as gently as you can. You notice a towel to your far left and grab it before running the shower and aiming it straight onto her face and neck. She chokes and coughs lightly turning her head away from the water and wincing her eyes closed. You sigh bringing your bare arms down into the water and onto her shirt and unbuttoning her now screwed up shirt and ripped to shreds. You can't get over the fact that hair could actually rip through a girl sweater, shirt, back and sides so easily. You unbutton the last one and bring her shoulders forth slipping the material off her skin. You look up to her face; she looks like a zombie.

A pretty zombie.

You smile as you place her back down to rest before coming over to her waist and removing her black blood soaked skirt along with her stockings. Her feet takes your stare. Her shoes are no longer there. You conclude that they must've slipped off when you were carrying her crimson body out of that hell whole. She groans rocking her head from side to side on the bath. Your eyes widen. You don't want her to wake up yet. Imagine what it would look like? You've literally just removed her clothes leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

You quickly turn the taps off and drag her out the bath and onto the bath mat. She winces hissing in pain as you take the soft white towel and pat her down. "Gwen?" You whisper to her as you make your way down to her leg.

"Gwen?" you whisper again. She's no longer shaking her head or moving.

You look around wondering where the first aid box is.

You turn your attention to the cupboards just under the sink.

You open the side and groan. Nothing but personal hygiene products.

_That's it?_

You place a glowing down onto her side and start healing her just enough to stop the bleeding especially on her sides and back. She relaxes looking a lot more comfortable. You stare back down at her now soft features. You place a content hand down on her cheek. She probably doesn't even realise you're here right next to her. You stare down at her blue shivering lips. you place your thumb on them and wipe the colour so gently that it tickles your finger. She moans ever so lightly causing you to smile and chuckle lightly. You bend down wondering what it would be like. The taste. Gently, you bring your lips closer to her's aching for the sensation. You peck her just enough to feel them. They're perfect...well not quiet. There's a taste. You kiss her again to make sure. She tastes familiar...it's Kevin. She tastes like Kevin. You groan lifting your head away from her and sigh.

"Well I know what I'm going to change first" You tell yourself a little above a whisper as you get up the taste still apparent on your lips.

You let her huddle up on her side as you get up and walk out the door towards her room.

You swear you saw a night robe in here somewhere.

You walk slowly over to her wardrobe and open it to see a white one hanging there loosely.

You smile grabbing it before walking out the room and down the hall. You open the door to see her with her eyes half open. She's got her right hand clutched onto the carpet near her head. You walk over to her your heels scrapping the white tiled floor capturing her attention. She tries to lift her head but it's too much of a struggle.

"Mum?" She asks. You frown walking over to her so she can see you properly. "Not even close" you tell her. She lifts her wobbly head and stares at you unsure. Her hands still clutching the carpet as small painful stiffened groans escape her lips.

You sit down next to her. "Ben?" She asks trying to get up. You shake your head. "Where's your first aid box?" you ask pushing her back down. She winces groning before extending her arm pointing to the cupboard. You look back over to it as her arm collapses to the ground. You open it to see a green plastic box. You sigh; you didn't even see it sitting there in the shadows. "Ben?" She asks you again as you flip the locks and open it to see bandages and plasters. "No, Gwen" you tell her unraveling one of the bandages and bring it down on her slender waist wrapping it round her sides. "Ken?" She asks. 'Who the hell's Ken?'

"Nope" you clip the end to the material. "Julie?" she asks letting her eyes slide closed when you bring a plaster down onto a small cut on her cheek. You look over to her eyebrow and notice another cut. You decide against placing a band aid on it just in case you rip her eyebrow off. You look down to her stomach to see bruising. You're worried if she's bleeding internally. Your hand glows as you place it on her stomach healing it up. Her eyes begin to glow and stop when you stop. "Charmcaster?" she whispers staring into your bright violet eyes.

"Took you long enough" you wrap another bandage around her legs covering up the lashes before taking the night robe and placing the sleeves through her arms tying it around her waist. the night robe around her. She groans as you lift her up into your arms. "You're helping me?" she asks as you walk into her room. You nod rolling your eyes as you place her down on the bed. "Why?" Gwen asks as you tuck her up. "We're on the same side" you try convince her as you bring the material to her neck. "Now go to sleep" you tell her as her eyes begin to close. Her head turns to the side as she breaths out. "Night Gwen" you walk out the room and close the door. You smile as you lean on it. "Because in a few days time you'll be having nothing but nightmares" you laugh walking down the stairs.

* * *

The early breeze set in for the morning cold air. It blows your hair ever so gently that its soothing like a lullaby rocking a child to sleep. A small smile brushing it's way to your lips but you don't care because right now nothing in the world could ruin your peace.

'Knock, Knock'

"Hello, anyone home?"

Well almost anyone. You sigh opening your eyes to see the brunette coming through the door and staring at you. "Charmcaster? What are you doing here?" Ben asks concerned. You remove your fingers from your knees and curl the loose lock around your ear. "Gwen, got hurt. I was just taking care of her" you stand up and walk over to him. "What happened? Is she alright?" He asks worriedly. "yeah, she's just sleeping" you tell him nodding your head to towards the stairs. His eyes are bigger than the moon. Immediately he dashes up the stairs and turns towards her room. You walk up slowly and walk towards her room only to see Ben leaning over his cousin hugging her ever so tightly.

She was pale and still asleep as he lifted her up. "H-How did this happen?" He asked just under a whisper. You sigh and pretend to be sad. "Gwen and I decided to go on a mission together, you know, to try and get along but we got over-powered quickly by Zombozo and the circus freaks" you walk over to the two. "I got knocked unconscious. When I woke up they were beating her to a pulp" you try to look sad. "I'm so sorry Ben" you whisper looking down at the ground. "I took them out and cleaned her up as much as I could. I think she'll be okay she just needs a little rest" you smile at him. He smiles back reluctant you saved her life. "Thankyou" He whispers letting his cousin lay back down on the soft mattress. "Get some sleep, Gwen" He kisses her on the cheek. "Thirsty" She breathes out wincing slightly.

He looks over to you.

"Can you grab her something to drink?" Ben asks placing a gentle hand on his cousins cheek.

You nod watching her shift silently in the covers.

Ben smiles moving his attention back over to his cousin caressing her warm tender pale skin as she slips back into unconsciousness.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

You're starting to get anxious. The stress is getting to you. You're sick of being so goody-two shoes. You're walking down the street to see the four sitting down on the metal bench with a bunch of smoothies. You gulp feeling sick as you see Ben and Kevin there happily with Gwen who's a little shaken up by the traumatic event. Her clothings a little messy but you figure that it was even a struggle for her to get up in the morning. You walk up to them a little nervous about your plan. Kevin's the first to notice you. He stares with grateful eyes. He smiles at you as you come over to the table. Ben and an Asian American girl are smiling too. "Hey, Charmcaster" Ben smiles. "You wanna smoothie?" He asks. You silently refuse placing your hand up and shaking your head. "I'm good" you tell them. "Oh," He points the dark haired girl sitting down in between Kevin and Gwen. "This is my girlfriend, Julie" He informs you. She cringes. "We're on break" She further informs you as you sit down next to Ben and stare over to the redhead whose quietly finishing off her smoothie. She seems very hungry.

'Your last' you smirk. She notices your gleeful glimpses at her. "Thanks" She tells you looking down at her hands. You stare down at her pale features; her lips are no longer blue instead a normal skin colour. She's not wearing makeup today. Not that it makes a difference. "For, you know, saving my life" She turns her head and notices all eyes on her before turning back to you.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" She asks you getting up.

You smile and nod following her footsteps as she walks behind the Mr. Smoothies joint and leans against the white wall.

"What's up?" You ask her leaning against the wall with your shoulder as you inspect her. You can't help but stare at the small amount of purple bruising on her right eye. "I wanted to say..." She sighs and looks at the ground. "That I'm sorry" She breathed out looking straight into your eyes. "For ever doubting you. I really thought you were trying to kill me" She chuckled lightly. "But after you saved my life" She looked across at the landscape of cars speeding down the freeway. "I just..." She shook her head smiling.

"They were going to kill me, They, they tortured me. They were going to beat me to death" Her eyes were beginning to water. "But you saved my life" She shook her head. "The girl that I thought was out to kill me actually saved my life" She smiled happily.

You stare at her shocked.

If you were in a cartoon your mouth would literally be hanging out of your head.

"Thankyou" She raises her arms up wrapping them around you.

You're hesitant but you wrap your arms around her waist. You're starting to regret this but you have to go through with it. You have to remind yourself that you were after her trust. Her trust is important but you've already gained it. You can now begin the third phase of your plan. You press the button down on your bracelet. It lights up. Hex should be on his way soon to start a scene. You hope he comes quick. In an instance a gush of air sinks up beneath the surface. Gwen shivers removing herself from you and holding her side. "Sorry" She winces. "I'm still a little tender from the..." She gulps looking away. "I'm going to get out of the wind" She walks past you shoulders brushing against each other...gently.

She's finally being friendly with you.


	6. Chapter 6

Your fingers skim the table hurriedly. You wonder what's taking so long. You're beginning to worry; the anxiety's catching up to you. You swallow the lump in your throat and rub your forehead with the back of your hand as you watch everyone making sure they don't leave their seats. It's tricky though. Every now and then the redhead gets up and strolls over to the bathroom. Actually now that you think of it she limps. It's beginning to annoy you though. You should've told Zombozo not to hit her too badly in the stomach but no it had to seem real. "I think I'm going to take Gwen home" Kevin smiles cuddling her. SHe smiles leaning into him. "Thanks" She tells him as he helps her up. You clench your teeth. As if on cue, Hex emerges from the sky in a flutter of chuckles.

The four of them stare in shock except you, you can't help but smile. Hex aims and fires. Ben goes flying into the wall followed by Julie. Kevin grips onto Gwen's arms tightly. "I'm going to get you out of-" Instantly he's cut off by one of Hex's blasts. Gwen stares in shock. He's down on the ground.

That was too quickly.

Gwen turns back to Hex. She's in pain and tired but still manages to conjure enough strength to allow her hands to ignite with raw power.

She fires several times as she runs to covers. "Uncle" you call out happily. Gwen stares over to you from the pillar. "Charmcaster" She calls out to you tiredly. "Run..." She breathes out sweat rolling down her forehead. You race over to her as Hex smiles. He turns his attention back to Ben who's just about to get up. Hex fires at the cement wall on top of him also containing Gwen under it. He fires at the roof. It falls down in large pieces straight onto Ben's body. "BEN!" Gwen screams at him. She raises her shield but the pieces begin to shatter the purple shield. She goan's but pushes on seeing Ben's arm still apparent through the rubble. "Ben?" She calls out releasing the shield and grabbing Ben's hand with enough force she can conjure. "CHARMCASTER, HELP ME" She begs as Ben's head emerges from the rubble. You smile and walk up to her. "Grab Ben's hand" She tells you. You place your hands on her waist pulling her away. "No, Not me. Ben, grab Ben" She yells at you as you pull her away.

"Charmcaster" She complains as you drag her over to your uncle. She turns her head wincing at the site of him. "What are you doing?" She asks still having complete faith that you'll save her.

But this time not.

You let her hand lite up again as you leave her waist.

"Charmcaster?" She raises an eyebrow at you as your uncle floats down and grabs her chin. She starting to shiver now. Her eyes are wide. Hex grabs hold of both her arms as tightly as he can and raises them above her head.

He straps the sensory neural inhibitors around her delicate wrists before he stares over to you.

"Charmcaster" She's beginning to beg now. You place your hand straight onto the crevice of her back. She screams as electricity surges through her body. She instantly collapses to the ground on her hands and knees. She winces her eyes closed letting her head curl towards her chest. You smile before you see Ben began to wake up. His eyes widen as Hex presses on your neck sending electricity pulsing through you. You collapse to the ground as Ben's eyes widen. "GWEN, CHARMCASTER" He screams trying to get up. Hex chuckles as he grabs the two of you teleporting as Ben tries to run over to you.

* * *

BEN'S POV

You stared down at the ground in shock. "Gwen!" You breathed out as you hear the sounds of rocks begin shoved behind him. "Ahh" You hear someone groan. Kevin, you guess. "Where's Julie?" He asks towards you but you're too in shock right now. "Ben?" He calls out. You turn round to your friends limping in pain. You notice Julie's bright pink sweater is now covered in dust and cuts; it's completely ruined. You stare in sympathy wrapping your arms around her waist and bringing her in. "Where's Gwen?" Kevin asked searching around the area to find the redhead. You gulp releasing Julie and taking her hand in yours. "Hex came and took her along with Charmcaster" You explain looking over to them for an answer. Kevin growls slamming his right fist down into his left hand. You gulp taking a step back. "This was nothing but a trap" Kevin roars but you don't believe him. You shake your head. "No, I saw them. Gwen trusted her" You try to explain. "What happened?" Julie asked tensing her hand. "When I woke up Gwen was on the ground and Hex had his hand around Charmcaster's neck and he was electrocuting her" You sigh looking down at her. "Harsh" You hear Kevin breathe out. You nod turning towards them. "I don't know what he's going to do to them; Gwen's already hurt and Charmcaster betrayed him so I'm guessing he's not going to be nice" You tell them. "We should find them as soon as possible" Julie tells you worriedly.

* * *

CHARMCASTERS POV

You smile at the new place Hex had bought a few weeks ago. It's massive for an abandoned museum. You stand up as Hex smiles at you. "Nice to have you back, honey" He hugs you. You hug back before looking down at the ground to see the redhead coughing. She turns over to sit on her bottom. She's still confused at what's going on. "I'll leave you alone to deal with your...guest" he stares towards the injured girl on the ground shaking from the bitter cold of the room and wincing from the pulsing headache coming on.

"Okay" You reply looking down at the girl to see her glaring at you. You grab the back of her collar dragging her down the stairs towards the basement. She yelps as her bottom and legs are bashed against the cold, hard, medieval staircase. You lug her into the torture chamber/ prison. Gwen stares in shock at the scene of rusting chains hanging from the rafters and chuckle lightly as you grab the back of her collar and lug her wasted body over towards a medium size dugout of where you planned to hang Ben once you ruled the world. She struggles screaming at you to let her go as you grab her by the arms and raise her up cuffing her wrists to the top of the chains.

She screams in pain tears streaming down her red moist cheeks as you notice a blotch of redness beginning to over take her right rib section. You extend your fingers and brush against the redness. it's wet.

You retract your arm staring at the red paint on your fingers.

You gulp; you can't hang her. It's reopening all the wounds Frightwig inflicted on her.

You're sure she'll bleed to death if you keep her like that.

You unclip her wrists letting her drop to the ground in agony.

She reaches out grabbing at the concrete as much as she can to get away from you.

You grab her and spin her round to face you.

"LET ME GO" She spat right into your face as you retake her wrist and chain them behind her. You thrust her backwards and grab onto another chain attached to the wall and clip them to her cuffs. She's on her knees now bent down and breathing harshly. You pull on the chain welded to wall behind her making sure it's secure. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Her ear piercing cries shriek at you as you walk over to the draw pulling out a cloth. "I TRUSTED YOU" She howls like a wolf tears beginning to sting her bright green eyes. She's so mad at you right now you can't imagine how she's feeling. Hurt, betrayed, conflicted...pathetic, you let your eyes half close as you stare at her.

"Don't even bother to try get loose" you notify her walking over to the nearby table containing many sharp metal objects. You pick up a butchers knife smiling from ear to ear as you watch her in the mirror of the blade. She's tensed in her shackles as she notices what's in your hands. You can easily tell what she's thinking.

You turn around and smile wickedly towards her.

"I guess you want to know why I'm doing all of this?" You ask her as you lean against the table. She gulps looking away from you. "Is this because of Michael?" She asks you calming down. It causes your grip to tighten on the blade. Your eyes are beginning to water. You rub your eyes. _'Get yourself together, Hope'_ you have to tell yourself.

_'It's weakness. It's what she wants you to do'_

"I'm sorry for what happened but it was Michael not me" She tells you trying to convince you. It won't work. You frown. "It's not fair" You tell her rubbing your eyes with your left hand. "I know" She breaths out. "And if I could take it all back I would" She whispers still looking for some thread of humanity still left in you. She's not going to find it though; there's no way in hell you're going to let her. "The truth is: Michael's nothing but a power hungry jerk" the redhead takes another breath as you stare down at your knife. "He's not worth the pain, Charmcaster" She tells you. You want to tell her to shut up. You hate her words, they're like angry words biting at your conscience. "You don't know what you're talking about" You yell at her shaking your head. She stares straight towards you with soul piercing eyes. "I think I do" She whispers. "When I told you that I dated him you took it so hard. You couldn't stand being second place" She tells you as you shake your head even more furiously. "Third place" You correct her. She raises her eyebrow.

"I was third place to you" You growling at her now angrily. She's in shock.

"To me?" She asks.

"I was only mad at Michael because he wanted you all to himself" You take a step forward.

"He was going to take you away from me. He was going to hang you on a wall like a freakin' trophy" You're filled with nothing but anger and hatred. "How could you let him touch you? How could you let Kevin touch you like that?" You take another step forward to her.

She's shaking now.

She's afraid of you.

_Good._

"You still taste like him" You grab her throat with your spare hand and tighten your grip around her. She choking now afraid you're going to kill her. You're glad you're making her suffer; make her feel your pain. "You still taste like him and it sickens me" You growl into her ear as she begins to wince suffocating from your tense grip. "You don't belong to him. You belong to me" You roar into her ear like a lion. "...C-Charrm..." She tries to call out trying to get away from you. "You're going to stay here forever just you and me" You kiss her lips so roughly you begin to draw blood from her gums. You remove your hand and run it through her hair. "And I'm never letting Kevin or Ben or anybody touch you or even get close to your ever again" You tell her as she spits out the blood straight onto the dust covered ground trying to regain some air back into her lungs.

She can hardly believe what you're saying.

"B-Ben and Kevin will find me" She tells you hope still bursting from her eyes. You shake your head smiling. "I'm already taking care of it" You bring your lips back down onto hers.

She groans trying to get away but you hold her head in place. "Till tomorrow Gwenny," You tell her grabbing the dirt bandaged material from the side and wrapping it around her mouth and back of her head. You smile at her as she begins to cry. "Get some sleep" You stand up walking over to the door. "You'll need all your energy for tomorrow" You purr towards her as she whimpers.

You slam the door close locking it leaving her alone to suffer through the rest of the day and night.


End file.
